Love Amid the Stars
by mikanlove
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui—one a princess and one a prince. Neither of them knew that falling in love would get them hurt by fate's twisted game. But what if they could bend the rules- show the world that their love was too strong to fall apart? It would only take a miracle for that to happen. "During a full moon near a Sakura tree, you'll meet a man. Run and don't look back."
1. Chapter 1

**I've now officially started 4 stories, none of which I have finished. Bleh**

 **Well, I wanted a more semi-serious story (lol let's see how long that'll work out) cause everything ive tried to write turns out cute and fluffy and errrrghh**

 **Special thanks to WhiteAngel83 for coming up with this amazing title for me, she's amazing~**

* * *

"You wanna go, Misaki?" a blonde haired boy with reddish brown eyes asked her, lifting his shiny sword in front of his face. The raven haired girl's lips curled into a smile.

"You're on, Kuuga!" she exclaimed, jumping up off her queen-sized bed and throwing open her closet. She grabbed her favorite sword, which was in a dark brown scabbard. "I'm going to change, so please get out," she informed him. He nodded and exited her room, closing the door behind him. Misaki changed into some men's clothing which she'd managed to sneak back into the palace when she went shopping with Kuuga one day.

"I'm ready!" she announced, opening her bedroom door. Kuuga grinned.

"Great. Now let's hurry before your mother awakens," he said. Misaki nodded eagerly and ran downstairs, Kuuga not far behind.

"Princess! What are you doing?!" one of the maids asked. Misaki giggled.

"Relax, Satsuki! I'm just going out for a bit. Send my regards to Mother, okay?" she said, waving to the purple haired maid.

"The queen won't be very pleased," Satsuki warned. Misaki rolled her eyes.

"I'm going with Kuuga- I'll be perfectly safe with him!" she assured her. Satsuki sighed.

"I'll try to come up with an excuse for you...but this is the last time, okay?" she said. Misaki nodded.

"Thank you. Bye!" she responded gratefully, grabbing Kuuga by the arm and running out the front door with him. Luckily, the castle didn't have a ton of guards, so it was pretty easy to sneak out without being caught.

"To our usual spot." Kuuga told Misaki. She nodded in agreement, and they both took off, feet thudding against the ground.

The two kept running until the castle was completely out of sight. Spotting a familiar forest, they shared an identical smile and headed for it. Misaki was very athletic for a princess, so she could keep up with Kuuga easily.

"We should fight by the waterfall!" Misaki exclaimed as they neared the large forest. Kuuga gave her a thumbs up.

"Sounds good to me," he agreed, entering the dark place. Misaki grinned in satisfaction, following right behind Kuuga.

* * *

"En garde!" the raven haired princess yelled, thrusting her sword forward. The blonde knight professionally blocked her hit and pushed her sword off his. He raised his sword above his shoulder and brought it down like a large hammer. Misaki raised an eyebrow at his strange antics, but blocked the blow nonetheless.

"Damn, where'd you learn to fight this well?!" Kuuga asked, turning his sword to the side to try and hit her again. Misaki laughed.

"From you, silly!" she grinned, blocking his sword with hers. Kuuga smirked and twisted his weapon in such a way that it made Misaki's sword fly out of her hands and land on the ground. He playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm still better than you~" he taunted. Misaki rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting better everytime. We should come back here tomorrow!" she suggested. Kuuga raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? You'll be grounded tomorrow." he stated, sliding his sword back into the scabbard. Misaki walked over to where her sword laid in the dirt and grass. Picking it up, she flicked off a few chunks of soil on the blade and slid it back into her own scabbard.

"Well, I'll just escape out the window or something like I always do," she simply replied. "Besides, didn't you help me get in trouble?" she pointed out. Kuuga grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah...but Queen Minako is a very forgiving person. She always gets rid of your punishments after a day or two," he laughed. Misaki smiled at that.

"That's true. I'm lucky to have a mother like her, honestly." she replied with a nod. Suddenly, a loud growling sound interrupted their chat. Misaki's face turned dark red, while Kuuga stifled a laugh.

"Shut up... I skipped breakfast," she admitted, the blush still evident in her face. Kuuga snickered.

"Alright then, princess. Let's go grab something to eat," he suggested, heading off towards town.

"I like the sound of that." Misaki agreed, the embarrassment she felt earlier now gone and replaced with the excitement of food.

* * *

"Excuse me sir- ma'am? Uh, would you like to buy an apple?" a merchant in the town asked Misaki. She found it amusing how people were unsure of her gender at first glance- since she had the clothes of a male (her hair was tucked under a hat) but the face of a woman. She had to admit, her body wasn't the most curvy or feminine, so that wasn't much of a giveaway.

"Maybe next time," she waved him off, not really feeling like eating fruit. She wanted something with meat in it...

"Misa- I mean, Mitsuki, want some of this?" Kuuga asked, pointing to a stand that was selling grilled pork on a stick. Misaki didn't want her name revealed in public- it wasn't like nobody else had the name Misaki, but she would rather not raise any suspicion about herself.

"Oh! Pork skewers!" she cheered, running over to his side. "It looks delicious... I want one," she said, staring at the meat which was cooking on a grill. "I brought some money, so I'll buy one for you too, kay?" she told him, walking to the lady that owned the stand.

"Hi, what would you like?" she asked. On the inside, Misaki rolled her eyes and wanted to sarcastically say 'I'd like a large pizza with extra cheese' because quite frankly, they sold nothing besides pork.

"Two skewers, please," Misaki ordered politely, keeping all snide remarks to herself. After all, it wasn't the lady's fault- it was a part of her job.

"Sure thing! That'll be 150 yen please," she said, holding out her hand to take the cash. Misaki handed her the money, then proceeded to walk back to Kuuga's side.

"I had money too, you know," he informed her. Misaki shrugged.

"Too late now. Think of it as a treat," she responded nonchalantly.

"Excuse me, here you go!" the lady called, holding two pork skewers out towards Misaki. Misaki walked a few feet ahead and took them from the lady's hands.

"Thank you very much!" Misaki grinned, earning a smile from the lady. She walked by Kuuga and handed him one of the snacks. "Enjoy."

"Shall we head back now?" Kuuga asked. Misaki shook her head.

"I don't want to leave yet..." she mumbled, scanning the busy area. Suddenly, Kuuga pointed at a strange looking stand.

"Why don't we check that out?" he suggested.

"Well, we don't have anything else better to do," she said with a shrug. The two made their way over to the dark blue stand with an older lady sitting on the other side of it. She had a very dark blue hood on which could be easily mistaken for black.

"Err- hi," Misaki greeted awkwardly. The hooded lady looked up and made eye contact with Misaki.

"Ohh, hello child. Would you like your fortune to be told?" she asked. Her voice was a bit raspy, but she still sounded quite young for how she looked.

"Uh, sure. You're a fortune teller?" Misaki responded, holding out her hand for the lady to take.

"More of a prophet- I don't predict the future. I state facts," she replied, taking Misaki's hand in hers. Misaki nodded as if she understood, but she was still quite confused.

The lady studied her hand and occasionally ran her finger over the veins of her hand. After a while of observing, she closed her eyes for a few seconds, before letting Misaki's hand go. Misaki and the fortune teller made eye contact, and she suddenly felt a bit anxious. The wind blew, playing with loose locks of hair which escaped Misaki's cap.

"On the night of a full moon, near a cherry blossom tree," the prophet started, "you'll meet a man."

"A man?" Misaki repeated as if in a trance. The lady nodded.

"When you meet him, you must run. Run for your life and don't look back," she said in a dead-serious tone. Misaki's eyed widened.

"W-What happens if I don't run...?" she asked, her voice wavering a bit. The lady had a grave look on her face.

"Then...one of the two of you...will die." she answered. Misaki's face went pale. What kind of sick joke was this?!

"Ah...really? Haha, thanks for your time," Misaki dismissed the topic. "Come on, Kuuga. Let's head back now." she hastily said. Kuuga nodded in agreement.

As the two ran off back towards the castle, the prophet stared at their retreating backs and sighed.

 _'That poor girl's in for one hell of a ride..._ '


	2. Chapter 2

"Misaki Ayuzawa, where have you been?!" the queen, Minako Ayuzawa yelled at her daughter. She shot a glare at the blonde haired knight as well. "And why were you with her?" she asked.

"Sorry. I was teaching the princess how to swordfight," Kuuga responded with a bow. _Way to save your own ass,_ thought Misaki. Minako sighed and signalled him to leave the room with a wave of her hand.

"Misaki, why do you keep sneaking out? Am I that unreasonable?" she inquired. Misaki played with the hem of her chestnut brown vest.

"Sorry," she mumbled half-heartedly. Minako shook her head, obviously frustrated.

"Write an apology letter to me- I'm expecting it by tomorrow afternoon. Also, take off those clothes. That is meant for men to wear, not a princess," Queen Minako instructed. "Give the clothing to Satsuki. Don't leave the house without asking ever again."

"Yes, mother." Misaki replied almost robotically. Minako sighed once more before stepping out of the room, leaving Misaki alone to wallow in her own self-pity. She hadn't done anything wrong, had she?!

"Ugh..." she groaned, dragging herself out of the room. She decided to go to her huge bedroom and get the apology letter over with. Snatching a fancy quill that she loved to write with and a jar of ink and setting them down on her table, she proceeded to write on an off-white sheet of paper.

"I'm...very...sorry...for..." she stopped writing to dip the tip of her quill in the black substance once more. "Uh...lets see, I'm sorry for sneaking out of the castle?" she thought out loud. "Yeah, I'll do that," she decided. After scribbling it down, once again, Misaki's quill came to a stop.

"I'm running out of things to say..." she groaned. "Last time I used flattery, so I can't do that again," she said to herself. Hearing her door creak open, she immediately shut her mouth and turned around.

"Misaki," the maid greeted. She and Misaki were pretty close, so they both called each other by their first names. Misaki smiled warmly at her.

"Ah, hey Satsuki," she said, gently running the feathery part of the quill against her cheek. It often helped her think and calm down.

"I came here to collect your laundry," Satsuki informed her. Misaki nodded in understanding and pointed at a pile of clothing sitting in the corner of her room. Satsuki walked over to pick up the dirty clothing, when Misaki stopped her.

"Satsuki, can you stay for a minute?" she requested. Satsuki disregarded the clothes and made her way to Misaki's side.

"What is it?" she inquired. Misaki sighed.

"Do you believe in prophecies?" the raven haired princess asked. Satsuki tapped her finger on her chin in thought.

"Well...I haven't exactly heard any prophecies before. Why? Have you?" she responded. Misaki wondered if she should answer Satsuki's question or just pretend it was nothing. Deciding she was much too curious about what the prophet said back in town, she answered the question.

"Yeah...when I was in town," Misaki said, getting up from her chair and sitting on the edge of her bed. Patting the empty space beside her, Satsuki took the sign to sit down.

"What happened in town?" Satsuki prompted. Misaki stared out at her open window- particularly at the beautiful moon that was shining in the night sky.

"We ate pork skewers," Misaki joked. Satsuki giggled.

"I hope they were delicious," she replied. Misaki nodded.

"They were," Misaki assured her. "But anyway, when I was in town, I saw this lady who claimed to be a prophet," she started. "I was curious of course, and so I gave her my hand and let her read into my future or something like that."

"Oh, all those kinds of people are frauds," Satsuki scoffed. "Hopefully you didn't pay any money for it?" she asked. Misaki shook her head.

"I didn't pay anything. But it's strange, the prophet sounded like she knew what she was saying. As mad as I may sound, the words she said sounded kinda...true?" Misaki explained. Satsuki stared at the princess's unreadable expression.

"What was the prophecy she told you?" Satsuki asked quietly as if not to disturb Misaki's thoughts. Taking a sharp inhale, she began to tell her.

"The prophet said... 'On the night of a full moon, near a cherry blossom tree, you will meet a man'," Misaki started. She watched as the tree branches swayed along with the wind. "But the part that really got me was... 'You must run and don't look back'," she frowned.

"Satsuki, why would I have to run and not look back?" she asked, bringing her knees up to her chest to rest her head on. Satsuki simply stared at Misaki with pity in her eyes.

"Did she say anything else about it?" she asked. Misaki nodded.

"She said 'one of the two of you will die'," Misaki replied, her voice wavering a bit at the end. "Satsuki, it'll be okay if I run, right?" she asked. Satsuki patted her back reassuringly.

"You'll be perfectly fine. It'll never happen, so there's nothing to worry about," Satsuki said. Misaki nodded and suddenly stood up.

"You're right. There's nothing to worry about," she declared. "I, Misaki Ayuzawa, am not afraid of anything!" she announced, making a 'V' with her fingers. Satsuki applauded playfully.

"You, Misaki Ayuzawa, are the bravest princess- maybe even person, out there," she encouraged her. Misaki beamed.

"Thanks for talking to me," Misaki said. Suddenly, a thought came to her head. The moon she was staring at earlier...it was a full moon. Could it be? Maybe tonight would be the night.

"Anytime, Misaki. Anytime," she said, walking around the bed and picking up the pile of clothing. "You might want to change out of that outfit, Misaki," Satsuki told her. Misaki shook her head.

"No can do. I've got a fate to run from!" Misaki exclaimed, throwing open her bedroom window and putting one leg out. Satsuki shrieked.

"Misaki! What are you doing?!" she panicked. Misaki gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Satsuki. I'll be back before you know it," she assured her, climbing out the window and closing it behind her. She eyed a long branch that looked thick and strong enough to hold her weight. Leaping for it, she latched on just as planned.

"Fate, prepare to meet your maker!" Misaki laughed to herself, crawling to the middle of the tree before climbing down the trunk. She jumped off about three feet in the air and landed on the ground with a soft 'thud'. She was ready.

Misaki ran as fast as she could into the woods- she would just have to find a cherry blossom tree. Easy enough, right? She dashed through the long grass that tickled her arms, searching frantically for a cherry blossom tree.

* * *

"A...Aha. I found you," Misaki panted, pointing at the tree which was filled with blooming pink flowers. She smirked triumphantly before scanning the place. All she had to do now was w-

"WHAT WAS THAT SOUND?!" she shrieked, pointing her sword at a bush that made a rustling sound. A small squirrel hopped out of the bush and ran across the grassy field. She blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed at her reaction.

Scanning the field once more, Misaki sighed.

"The prophecy was fake, wasn't it? If I have to search for him, it's not fate," she murmured. "I should return home before Mother notices I'm missing..." she said to herself. With one last glance at the area, she fled back in the direction she came from.


	3. Chapter 3

**One month later**

"Misaki dear, will you please go out to town to buy a few things your father needs?" Minako requested. Misaki nodded and went upstairs to get changed.

Misaki knew that when it came to her father, her mother wanted her to personally go out and get things for him. She trusted the maids and all, but when it came to her husband's health, she'd rather take no risks. King Sakuya was ill, and he often needed special herbs or ingredients to make his medicine, which is what Misaki would buy at the marketplace.

"Satsuki!" Misaki called from her room. Within a few moments, Satsuki stood at her door.

"Yes, Misaki?" she inquired. With a small smile, Misaki held up two dresses.

"Which one should I wear?" she asked. Misaki often liked to ask for Satsuki's opinion to show that she cared about her and took her thoughts into consideration. A small gesture, though it made Satsuki happy.

"Hmm... I think you should wear the dark red one," Satsuki replied, a smile touching her lips as well. Misaki hung up the light blue dress and spun around a couple times with the red one in hand.

"Red it is," she sang. "Thanks Satsuki!"

"Anytime!" Satsuki replied, and they both knew she meant it. She really was there for the princess whenever she needed.

* * *

"Bye Mother! I'll be back soon," she called.

"Alright, stay safe," Minako said. Normally it'd be preposterous for a princess to go outside without any guards, but Seika was quite a peaceful village and almost everyone knew Misaki from when she was a child.

Taking a step outside, Misaki was immediately greeted by her overly-enthusiastic friend.

"Going shopping for your father again?" he asked. Misaki nodded.

"Yep," she replied, heading off towards the town. She heard footsteps following behind her.

"I'm coming too!" he declared. Misaki laughed at her childish friend.

"You come everytime, Hinata," she stated. He frowned.

"That's because you never go outside unless you're shopping for King Sakuya," he said. Obviously, Hinata didn't know of all the times Misaki snuck out of the castle, so to him it pretty much seemed like she spent her entire life inside the palace.

"Yeah, there's never much of a reason for me to leave," she replied smoothly with a friendly laugh at the end. Hinata shrugged.

"I guess so," he agreed. He suddenly snapped his fingers as if he came up with an incredible idea. "Hey, lets have a race!"

"A race?" Misaki inquired, raising an eyebrow. He nodded. Misaki smirked, thanking the gods that she picked out a dress she could easily move her legs in. "Three, two, one, GO!"

* * *

"Beaten by a girl in a dress," Misaki teased. Hinata laughed.

"You're amazing," he said, catching his breath. Misaki rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that great," she scoffed. "But I do see where you're coming from," she added with a smug smile. Hinata chuckled at that.

"So, what do you need to buy today?" he asked.

"The usual- some herbs and a few different fruits," Misaki said. Hinata nodded.

"Alrighty, let's go to that old man who sells herbs," Hinata declared. Misaki glared at the brown haired boy.

"Don't call him an old man- he has a name you know," she scolded. Hinata bowed playfully.

"Yes, your highness. Let's go see Mr. Tadashi," he corrected himself. Misaki rolled her eyes before walking off into town. She remembered when she was here with Kuuga a month ago- how they ate the pork skewers and...saw that prophet. Even a month after the incident, Misaki still often thought back to that prophecy she was told. She officially discovered that the prophecy was completely fake, but it still remained in the back of her mind.

"Hello, Mr. Tadashi," Misaki greeted with a small bow. He waved his hand.

"No no, don't bow. You're a princess," he chuckled. A slight gasp could be heard from the right of them, catching Misaki's attention.

"I told you it was Princess Misaki Ayuzawa!" one of the two girls whispered loudly, eyeing Misaki. The other girl nodded with wide eyes. Misaki simply offered them a small smile.

"Ah! She smiled at me," the girl squeaked. The other one scoffed.

"No way. She was making eye contact with me," she argued.

"She's staring at us! Did we do something wrong? Let's go," the other said quickly in a hushed voice, pushing the taller girl around a corner and out of Misaki's sight. With a sigh, Misaki smoothed her dress's skirt down and averted her attention back to the man.

"Something bothering you?" Mr. Tadashi asked. Misaki shifted her weight onto her other foot before shrugging.

"I just wish people treated me...normally. When I was younger, I had tons of friends since Seika was much less populated back then," she confessed. "Now with all these unfamiliar people, I somehow became a super important highly-respected person," she ended with yet another sigh. "The only person that stayed my friend was Hinata," she added with a small smile. Hinata grinned at that.

"You also had Satsuki," he pointed out. Misaki tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, that's true," she agreed. "Anyway, enough of this talk. I'd like an agrimony, betony, and brahmi."

"Of course," Mr. Tadashi said, turning around to gather the requested plants. "Speaking of, how's Sakuya doing?" he asked. Misaki frowned.

"Not so well. I'm hoping he'll get better soon," she responded. The older man turned around and handed Misaki a few delicately wrapped herbal plants.

"I hope he gets better as well," he said solemnly. Misaki nodded in agreement and was about to grab some money from the large pocket in her dress, until she was stopped. "Ah, I'll give these to you for free this time."

"No, really, it's fine. Financial issues are the last things royalty has to worry about," she assured him. Mr. Tadashi still shook his head.

"They're free, that's final," he said, turning his back on her and returning to making some brews in the back of his small stand. With a sigh, Misaki reluctantly accepted the herbs.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, turning around and motioning for Hinata to follow her. "Hinata, wanna get something to eat?" she asked. Instantly, he gave his full attention to Misaki, eyes practically sparkling.

"OF COURSE!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Where are we off to?" he wondered. She shrugged.

"What do you want-"

"I WANT BEEF CONGEE!" he answered enthusiastically before she could even finish asking her question. Misaki laughed.

"Beef congee it is," she said, walking to a familiar shop. The first time Misaki and Hinata met, which was when they were around 6 years old, they went to this same small shop together. Ever since then, it's been sort of a tradition that whenever they eat out together, it's at the same place.

"Oh! Hey there Misaki! Hey Hinata," the redheaded lady greeted. Misaki waved at her with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hey Erika," she responded.

"Hi Erika!" Hinata said. Erika gave the two a sweet smile.

"Let me guess, the usual?" she asked. Misaki and Hinata nodded simultaneously.

"Can I have a smaller portion today? I'm not that hungry," Misaki requested. Erika frowned.

"You're so skinny, though!" she said. Misaki gave her a sheepish look.

"I just don't have much of an appetite today," she replied. Erika nodded in understanding.

"Gotcha. I'll have your food ready in no time," she promised with a wink. Misaki smiled as she watched Erika go into a small kitchen. Misaki took a seat at a round table, while Hinata sat across from her.

"So," Hinata started. "How's life?"

"What kind of discussion starter is that?" Misaki snorted. Hinata shrugged.

"I don't know. It just seems like you'd have a lot to say about your life- I mean, you are a princess," he said. Misaki shifted in her seat.

"There's not really anything interesting about being a princess- besides the fact that there's tons and tons of rules," she sighed. Hinata rested his head on his hand.

"Sounds amazing," he said sarcastically. Misaki rolled her eyes. "Parents forcing you to marry yet?" he inquired, tapping his fingers against the table.

"Nah. I'm only 17," she laughed. Hinata nodded.

"Are there-"

"HELP ME! SOMEONE STOLE MY COIN PURSE!" a lady outside the restaurant shrieked. In an instant, Misaki shoved her chair back, causing it to fall over, as she ran out the restaurant door.

"Where is he?!" Misaki demanded. A few people pointed at a masked man holding a bright red coin purse. He was running towards the forest, far away from town. Misaki immediately started chasing after the man to retrieve the stolen item from him.

"Misaki!" she heard someone call, but completely ignored them. Her focus was on catching the thief.

"Stop right there!" she yelled at the man with a black mask over his face. She didn't even know why he stole something from someone in broad daylight in the middle of somewhere so busy, but she couldn't care less about the reasoning.

Despite her yelling, the man didn't stop. Instead, Misaki decided to try and outrun him, which she knew she could easily do. Picking up the pace, Misaki headed straight into the forest after him.

"I'm warning you! You better stop right now!" she screamed. As expected, he didn't stop. Misaki kept chasing after him, disregarding the fact that her legs were getting scratched up by branches and thorns sticking out here and there.

"YOU STUPID THEIF, STOP RUN-AH!" she shrieked, tripping over a large rock and falling on her side. Misaki rolled down a small hill coated with crunchy orange and red leaves. Hitting the bottom, she let out a soft groan. The hill wasn't steep enough for her to get any injuries, but it did knock the wind out of her when she landed on her back harshly.

"Ugh..." she moaned, taking deep breaths. After a few breaths, she'd regained enough air to sit up properly. As the looked around the area, only then did she realize that she had no idea where she was at all. Great, now she was lost.

"Maybe if I climb back up the hill...?" she wondered. Attempting to climb up the hill, Misaki rolled down again but luckily this time landed on her bottom. She sighed, wishing that her instinct didn't make her do such dangerous things.

Deciding that if she walked around the woods a bit, she'd find a way around the hill and be able to get out of the forest, she did just that. Misaki enjoyed the sound of leaves crunching under her shoes as she took each step, as it calmed her a bit despite the situation she was in. The place was pretty dark, but Misaki could see well enough to tell where she was going.

 _Snap!_

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Misaki jumped at the noise, getting into a fighting stance. She stood there, scanning the area a few times, before feeling quite silly once again. "Must've been another squirrel or something..." she muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Mmph..." came a low groan. That surely got the princess's attention as she leapt in fear once more and wrapped her arms around a nearby tree.

"W-Who goes there...?" she asked timidly. Suddenly, she spotted something in the distance. It looked sorta like...a person? This was very intriguing to Misaki. No longer afraid of the nonexistent, she took a few steps forward to get a better look at the figure.

"Ma...Maria..." the person mumbled, before falling to the ground with a 'thud'. Alarmed, Misaki ran over to the person who just collapsed and grabbed their shoulder.

"Hey! Wake up!" she called. The person didn't stir. Misaki sighed in frustration as she stared at the body. Now that she was up close, she could see that the person was indeed a male, and he had spiky blonde hair with very good-looking facial features. What was someone like him doing in the forest? Then again, many people could wonder what the princess was doing in a place like this as well.

"Bring...me home..." the guy murmured weakly, before passing out once again. Misaki furrowed her eyebrows, before brushing his bangs up and feeling his forehead with her hand. She gasped at the temperature.

"Hey, you're burning up," she informed him. The man brought his hand up in the air and wiggled his fingers around before dropping it as if he were dead again. He was obviously delirious right now, so she didn't expect much from him. With a sigh, Misaki stayed kneeled beside him and decided to start talking to him.

"Why are you even in the forest?" she asked. To her surprise, he actually answered a logical answer.

"It's...pretty..." he whispered, leaving Misaki confused. She scanned the forest as if she could find what pretty thing he was talking about. That's when something hit her.

She hadn't noticed before, but she sure as hell did now.

She sat there, wide eyed, staring at a beautiful full moon and a tall cherry blossom tree in the distance.


End file.
